She-Ra Oneshots
by ThatOneWiccan
Summary: A bunch of OTP oneshots. -Catradora -Catorpia (Catra X Scorpia because im using Scorptra as Scorpia X Entrapta) -Scorptra -Glimmadora -Glitra -Glitradora -Seamista -Permista -Pertrapta -Encatra -Spinnertossa -Bowfuma Requests open. Need clalifying on the ships just comment. If you can think of any other ships comment as well (i think i got most of them) Rated T for mature theme


The tension in bright moon was thick enough that it could be cut with Adora's Sword. Her armour gleamed in the ceaselessly bright light of the castle as she moved down the hall. Everyone was on edge. The representatives of The Horde were staying at bright moon over night to discuss the terms of an uneasy ceasefire and possibly an alliance that would end the war completely.

Those representatives included her old comrades Lonnie, Rogelio, Kyle- somehow as well as Scorpia, Entrapta and of course, Catra. Adora was yet to see the cat girl despite the fact that she had been apart of the offical welcoming party. She had seen the others and even had a somewhat civil conversation with Scorpia and Entrapta.

Scorpia had some _interesting_ stories about Adora when she had last been infected by the sword. As for Entrapta- if the purple haired princess had any guilt about leaving the rebellion she certainly didn't show it. Not that Adora could stay mad at Entrapta- it was impossible to do so. Adora blinked her crystal blue eyes as she headed back towards her quarters.

Still no sign of Catra. Adora nodded at some guards that passed her and opened her bedroom door. She was instantly stopped in her steps by the sight of Catra. Sprawled out on Adora's bed suggestively, wearing her somewhat revealing new outfit that she had created when she over threw Hordak. It was a black and red vest that dipped low around her neckline, her headpiece was now coloured black and she paired them with figure hugging black pants that had her insignia in red. The new insignia of the horde. She had adopted Hordaks old colours, claiming they were the 'evil aesthetic'. Adora bared her sword and Catra raised an eyebrow almost accusingly.

'Hey Adora.' She purred seductively. 'Aren't we meant to be in a ceasefire?' Adora weighed her options briefly then willed her sword into a shield.

'What are you doing here Catra?'

'Last I checked we were trying to work out an alliance? Have I been misinformed?' She asked innocently even though she was everything but innocent.

'I mean what are you doing _here_. In my room.'

'Oh that!' She laughed. Adora's muscles twitched. Catra's mismatched eyes gleamed as she stepped forward and started to circle Adora. 'Well hopefully, you.' Adora paled, her muscles tensed in some sort of fear. 'Aha! I'm kidding! You should've seen your face!' Catra laughed as she stepped in front of Adora again. But this time she was holding Adora's shield. How had she even managed to get it? It transformed back into a sword and Catra looked at its gemstone curiously. 'Now how do you turn this thing off? It's weird looking up at you like this.'

Silently Adora held out her hand. Catra shrugged and dropped the sword into it. In a very uncharacteristic way, she would never have done that usually. Either way, Adora took the chance and in a few quick motions, she had Catra pinned against the wall with the edge of her blade against Catra's throat threateningly. Catra looked unfazed and had the audacity to smirk. She lifted a clawed hand and pressed the blade more into her flesh.

'Do it. You know you want to.' She mocked, scanning Adora with challenge. For a moment Adora thought about how it would be easy to do it. End the war right then and there, no possibility of failed alliances or a broken ceasefire. Just peace and healing. No more horde. No more fightzone. Etheria would fix itself if only she set it in motion. Then she stopped thinking about that and thought about Catra.

Not as the enemy but as Catra. Her Catra. The same Catra she would kill for, the same Catra who despite all the trouble she got into she would always have fun with, the same Catra that used to sleep on the end of her bed. How in the cold nights in the fright zone there was that extra warmth. They would cuddle close to each other. Breathing in the scents of one another. They would forget about all the pain and pressure that they were both out under and just exist in harmony. The other recruits would fade from their reality and they would be them.

No, Catra wasn't the enemy. Adora had no reason to kill her. They were best friends. Seperated by the evil claws of fate, but now they were here, together. They were the same Catra and Adora that would share flirty smiles and suggestive touches. That felt each other's pain and pleasure. Happiness and Sadness. Hatred and _love_. Adora let her sword away from Catra's neck and felt her body morph out of She-ra into Adora.

'I knew you couldn't do it.-' Whatever Catra was going to say next was cut off by Adora's lips on hers. The contact was brief and once Adora realised it she broke away. Catra looked shocked and angry for a moment then her resolve flattened and she pulled Adora back to her, smashing their lips together in greed, hunger, lust and love. They fit perfectly together as if designed to be that way. Lips to lips, chest to chest, hips to hips. Catra jumped and wrapped her legs around Adora's waist all without breaking contact. She wanted to be close to the person she had been so far away from for so long. Forever wasn't long enough but for now was perfect.


End file.
